Rex (Xenoblade)
"Aaah, I love the smell of salvage!" Rex is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles 2 for the Nintendo Switch. A salvager in Alrest that collected lost relics deep in the Cloud Sea to exchange for some money for his family, who had his life take a different turn after bonding with the legendary Aegis. In Li, he’s accompanied by the Blades Pyra, Mythra, Wulfric and Adenine. He’s currently played by ShinkuuLuigiEX. Personality Rex is an optimistic, friendly, and easy-going kid. He’s extremely dedicated to those he wants to protect and care for almost to the point of single-mindedness, best exemplified through his journey to take Pyra to Elysium, where he trudged on to honor his promise despite the constantly increasing danger. In battle, Rex can get rather careless and have emotions get the better of him with the right provocation. He tends to fear causing suffering to others with his actions, usually blaming himself whenever someone is hurt or killed. Since his early ages, Rex upheld a strong sense of justice and a dislike for conflicts and war, and he naively believed the fabled Elysium to hold the key to end conflict. The events of Xenoblade Chronicles 2, however, ended up maturing him and his beliefs a tad. Rex also has a “Salvager’s Code” that he decorated, and he tend to follow these rules. History After the events of Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Rex and his team were exploring the lands of Uraya. During his exploration, he came across a weird portal out in the open. Curious, he approached the portal, bit was suddenly pushed inside it by an unknown person or force. He landed on the Fallem Arm, a locale next Cauldros. Once he properly recovered from the abrupt landing, he discovered that his Blades were pushed with him, and the portal had closed, leaving them stranded. While thinking on what should they do, Adenine noticed the Life Sphere in the distance and suggested checking it out. After some consideration, the group reached a unanimous decision and decided to go there and check it out. The journey wasn’t easy, with Rex and his friends constantly being attacked by wildlife and some Starvia-infected people. Little by little, Rex understood the current situation on Li, and decided he wasn't going to put down the sword just yet. There was another place to help, and he would help, however small his contributions may end up being. Combat Abilities Rex is a Driver, a term used to describe those who link to and can use Blades, special lifeforms that can be summon via a Core Crystal. Blades give their Driver a special weapon to use and augment them with powers, while the Driver takes more of an active role and does most of the fighting. Blades can, however, pitch in and use their powers if a Driver prompts them. Rex is a rather unusual fighter, mechanically speaking. He works like something akin to a reverse Pokémon Trainer character – he has a group of Blades that he can choose and swap to at his own discretion, and each have their unique powers, but Rex is the one doing most of the combat while the Blades supply him with their weapons and powers. Each Blade has a certain role that they help Rex fulfill, making him a pretty versatile fighter. Pyra and Mythra, Rex’s default Blades, are the Balanced ones out of the four. They give Rex a basic stat spread that make him more of a jack of all trades, and the moveset given has a little bit of everything. While the stat spread doesn’t have Rex excel in any particular discipline, it’s good for a ‘safe’ option to fall back to. Pyra and Mythra also give Rex two different Final Smashes, one that targets a single enemy, while another is an AoE strike. Wulfric serves as Rex’s tank Blade, giving him a maxed out CON and decently high STR at the cost of having all the remaining stats on the lower end of the spectrum. The moveset he provides mainly consist on attacks from Medium or High damage scale, though the high-damaging attacks tend to get stuck with large cooldowns. Adenine serves as Rex’s offensive Blade, giving him outstanding STR at the cost of a lackluster CON. Most, if not all attacks that her moveset provides are on the Heavy damage scale, and often come with some different snags, but they most certainly dish out the pain. Adenine also provides great INT, which makes her useful in investigations or resisting certain magical attacks. Category:Character Category:Male Characters